Sherly and Jon Have an Adventure
by WibWabMalarkey
Summary: Smerlock comes back from the dead and Jon is happy. (If you don't like crappy writing, don't read)
1. Sherhawk Hoagie and the Sorceror's Stone

Jon was sad because Sherlack fell off a building and died or did he. Jon was all liek 'Waa Sherly come back' and he thinked im going to kill myself so hard ill die so I can be with you so he pulled his gun out of pocket and raised it to his head and as he raised it to his head he think 'goodbey cruel world' so he raised the gun to his head and while raising it to his head he looked out of the window of 221b because he was in 221b and saw a bird and thought 'why couldn't you fly Sherlick' so Jon raised the gun to his head and thought 'goodbey cruel world again' just to make sure world heard him as he raised the gun to his head.

He raised the gun to his head and then went to pull the trigger and heard 'Jon no!' and he looked and saw Shoelock running towards Jon and Jon screamed like a little girl and threw the gun over his head where it hit the ground and fired and somehow hit Anderson and killed him because nobody likes Anderson except Donovan who cried but shes a bish so who cares.

So anyway back to Jon who turned to lookat Shermilk and asked 'Slabmok is that rly you!?' and Shearclock said 'Yes Jon its me and I need you to come with me because somebody is dead and I need you to come with me so follow me.' 'but Stabmark' Jon sayingly said all sadlike 'how did you live' then Stopwatch looked at Jon all serious and said 'ill explain later Jon but this is no time for silly questions now follow meeeee'

so Jon followed him and mrs Hudsun came outside and said 'oh hello Jon are you gay yet' and Jon said 'no mrs Hudsun I am not gay' and Hudsy said 'oh that's a shame' and Smallpox told Jon to hurry up and so they took a taxi to the crme scene (Jon and Shameknock of course). lestrade walked over to them and said 'Smurfdoc your back!' and Supercroc said 'yes im back now wheres the body' and lestrade brought them over to the dead guy.

Smallrock looked at the body and said 'Judging by his eyebrows this man is an antisocial blogger who works the night shift at mcdonalds, and his piercings say that he was stabbed in the chest by his great uncle who can be found sleeping under a bench at a park my work here is done.' He then said goodbey to lestraddle and he and Jon got into another taxi.

'Now can you tell me how you servived?' Jon asked SkimMilk. 'its elementary my deer Washington. I can fly.' He said. Jon was confused. 'but you hit the ground.' 'Obvs im not too good at it yet.' Matlock said. Jon didn't understand but he not did say anything. They headed home and walked inside. 'hello boys' Mrsrs Hudsun said 'Are you gay yet Jon.' 'no Hud I am not of gaying' Jon said 'Oh OK.' Saided Hudsun and she walked into her hous.

Skidmark and Jon went into 221b and sat down on couch. 'So…' said Potcrock. 'Are you sure your not gay' 'Yes Slapstick im sure im not gay.'

'are you sure your sure your not gay'

'yes im sure im sure im not gay'

'are you sure your sure your sure your not gay'

'yes im sure im sure im sure im not gay'

'are you sure your sure your sure your sure your not gay'

'yes im sure im sure im sure im sure im not gay.'

'Oh OK.' Said Sharknado.

They sat there for an hour and then Splatspot turned to Jon and said 'I love you Jon' Jon looked at him for a while before saying 'I love you too Stamplick. Maybe im not so sure im sure im sure im sure im not gay' And then Tarmac kissed him and then they made out. Then they had sex. Lots of sex. Like 7 sex.

Like a month later Jon sat Shamwow down on couch. 'Spongebob I have big news' said Jon. 'Wat is it Jon' asked Scarface. 'OK here goes' says Jon and then 'im pregnant!' he watched as tomahawk's eyes started to cry as he said 'omg Jon that's amaazing is it a boy or a girl' 'I don't know yet but if it's a boy can we call him Haymitch?'

Spudbok gazed down at the life growing inside of Jons tummy and said 'We can name it whatevs you want, darling.' And he smiled.


	2. Sherhawk Hoagie and the Secret Chamber

Thx for reading, guyz! I like, really really like that you peeps are reading my story thx for that so anywayz I dont own Sharlock if I did the show would be waaay better but I don't. *crys a lot * So the story is only gon get better from here. I dedicate this chapter to Edward from twilight cuz OMG U SO SEXYYYYY HAVE MY BABYS! If Edward read this I would die. Like rly.

A week later Jon told errybody at Scotland yard that he was pregnant and errybody was omgsohappy except for Anderson who is dead and Donovan who cry over Andersons death. But shes a bish so who cares.

So anyway then Jon went home to 221b and he and Snorebox made out and stuff and then he went to make breakfast even tho it was evening cuz hes a rebel like that. He was making Ornge juice and pancakes and stuff and then he screamed 'Oh no the babys coming!' because the baby was coming so Hobnock was like 'our babyyy omg ill call a doctor'

so he called a doctor and Nick Cage appeared and Snorlax stared at him and went 'you're a doctor, Nick Cage?' and Nick Cage said 'Its one of my hobbies now wheres the baby' and then he walked over to Jon and used his satanic powers to extract the baby and then he flew away cuz his hair is a bird.

Snapcracklepop and Jon stared at there baby for a long time and the babys name is Haymitch. (If u don't kno that read the frist chapter again cuz you should remember that) 'I cant believe its ours' said Smeagol.

'AKTUALLY HE'S MIINE ROFLMAO.' Moriarty burst through the window of 221b on the flying motorthing from Hary Pottar. (U kno, the one Hargid rides) 'WHAAAT' Said Jon. 'I promise I didn't cheat on u, honeybunches!'

'I kno u didnt, Jon.' Said Scablip. 'I promised Mariorty that id give him my firstborn son' 'WHY WOULD U DO THAT SMEARCOP' Screameded Jon.

'IM SRY JON I LOST AT POKER AND I WAS OUT OF MONEYS.' Sleepmask shouteded back.

'Welp I h8 to break up family moment lol jk' Sayed Mariorty 'But I gotta go brb jk bye 5evar.' & he scooped up Haymitch and vroomed off in his motorbike.

'NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!' Scremed Jon. 'Don't worry Jon well get Haymitch back.' Said Sunblock. 'And how we gon do that!?' Asked Jon. Sealsnot Smild. 'I kno where he is. Hes on the moon.' So they took a cab to NASA. I don't care that u cant really drive to Nasa from London in a cab, since NASA is in Arizona or something. They just did.

'WOW WE IN ARIZONA' Said Jon. Tey paid their cabby and he drived away and Jon and Smoothtoe started looking for nasa.

'Escuse me where is nasa' Jon asked somebody. 'that way' thay said. Jon smiled and said 'OK thx.' And Jon and Shatclock went to nasa. Then they stole a rocket and flew off. 'Hey that's our rocket' said an astronaut. (hehe. Ass.) 'ITS FOR OUR BABYYYYYYYY' Screamed Smirnoff. 'OK well that's OK then.' Said the Asstronaut and they flew away.

They landed on the moon like five minutes l8r & then started looking around for Mariortys base. Then they found it but there was a password to unlock the door. 'Hold up there Jon I think I have a guess at wat it is.' Snuffcoke then typed in SCALPOCKISASEXYDOUCHEBAGXDLOL and the door opend and they walked in.

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN DUN DUN DUUUN FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. Wat do yuo think plz comment I workd hard on this thx! :D


	3. WOOO WAT HAPPENS HERE

OMG I GOT A COMMENT! THX! I luv that a whole lot of peepz hav read this story! Plz leave a cooment if you see anything that can get better or stuff that should happen! Ill take any suggestions that you give! PS Edward is still hawt.

'Wow Snailslop howd you kno that that that was passowrde!?' Asked Jon. 'Oh plz, Jon. Mariorty is soooooo gay for me. Like srsly.' And ther walked inside. They walked down a very long hall before coming to a door ant ther walked through the door and saw Mariorty.

'OMG!? WATT R U DOIN HEER LIKE RLY!?' Scremed Mariorty. 'WE WANT OUR BABY U BISH' Yeld Jon. 'U will never find him ROFLCOPTER XD!' Shreked Mariorty. 'U lie! We will find him!' Chalnged Doorlock. Mariorty pulled a huge tiem bomb out of his pocket. U HAVE LIEK 1 HOUR AHAHAHAAA!' 'OR wat.' Said Jon. 'OR U SPLODE!11111!' Mariorty sed.

'LETS GO JON LETS FINE OUR BABYYY!' Spambox dreaged Jon out of room. They cheked the bathroom. But Haymitch wasn't in anywhere. Not even the toilet. Then they cheked like every other room in Mariortys space hous. But Haymitch wasn't their. 'How much time do we have Scanbot.' Askeded Jon. 'Like 1 minut.' Said Floormat. 'WHAAAAT Y DIDN'T U TELL ME!?' scremd Jon. 'shhhh…baby come first.' Whispered Sherman.

'LOL N00BS UR GONNA DIE' Scremd Mariorty. 'But U are gon die too.' Said Jon. Mariorty laughed. '#TOTES WORTH IT!' Then he pulled out the Tim bomb. Errybody stared at it.

Nine…

Eight…

7…

Six…

Fiv…

3…

To…

One…

ZEROOOOOOOOOOO

Then a balck hole opend and Jon and Ratblock and Mariorty were sucked in. 'WRONG BOMB KRONK!' Yelled Mriorty. 'That's for not liking my spinach puffs!' Scremed Kronk. Tehn the balck hole nclosed and errything went dark.

Jon woked up and looked around. 'Slamwhop wake up' sed Jom. 'Nooo I no wanna.' Sleepily said Flabmop. 'LERMOCK WAKE UPPPP!' 'OK OK IM UP now whats so-OH.' Not Jon and Jon looked around and there were dinosaurs and stuff. 'I don't think were in Kansas I mean London anymore.' Sed Jon. They were in the stone age.

'Quick Jon lets go away before Mariorty wakes up.' 'OK.' And they ran away and walked all day and finally found a cave. Tey sat in the cave and watched the stars come out. 'Wow Ihop the sky is much pretty. Ive never seen this many stars.' 'yes Jon it is very star.' Sed Curlock. 'Jon, have u ever done the grindey grind in a cave?' Jon blushed. 'No I cant say I hav Gertrude.' And then they did the ding dong dance. (U kno what I mean. ;D )

Meanwhile Mariorty woke up. 'Why did I have to end up in the stone aeg...' Then he walked off.

Meanwhile Kerflop and Jon were asleep in the cave after their super sexy sexy sexeh time. Next morning Jon went out to hunt down a tyranesoris for breakfast. He killed it with his bare hands cuz hes badass (tronaut) like that. 'Boobop I have breakfast.' He said after bringing it to the cave. 'Jon how are we sposed to eat that. If we don't cook it well get saminella.' 'oh plz Topcop that's a mith.' So they ate the tyranesoris and it was gud. They lived in the dinosaur age for weeks and they never saw Mariorty. (U will see wat happened to him later hehe :) ) Then one night when Gandalf and Jon wer sitting in thrier cave, Jon said to Smearlock 'Skilift, I think im pregnant again.' Hiphop smiled. 'rely? Me too! Except for the again part!' then the two smiled and went to slep.


	4. Star Wars (Ha notreally I luv dat movie)

HEYYY! THX FOR LIKING MY STORY! PLZ KEEP READING AND REVIEWIGN!

Flagship and Jon wake up the next morning when a dinosar walked into ther cave. It was a smaill dinosar so Jon had no problem beating it to death with a stick. 'STINKSACK STOP SCREMING ITS DEAD' Jon yelled. Sowpen (Who had been screming ontop of a table that existed in the stone age (don't ask))) hopped down from the table and said 'Im hungry.' Jon told him that if he wanted food hed have to make it himself. 'I don't wanna.' Said Shortskirt. So he called Jimmy Jons and they delivered food to the cave and Snipsnap ate it.

While Snakeskin was eating Jon looked outside and saw big blakc clouds moving towards them. 'Whats that Skeeter' sed Jon. Slipknot looked outside and said 'I don't know Jon. It cant be pollution.'

'UR RIGHT LOSERS ITS NOT AHAHAHAAA XD XD XD' Said a mysteries voice that you probably know who it is. 'MARIORTY!?' scremd Jon. 'YES JONNY BOY AND THIS BLAK CLOUD IS YOUR DOOM!' Mariorty laughed evily. 'Wat that mean' Sed Doorlock. 'THAT CLOUD IS THE…..APICKALIPSE!'

'THE APOCKALIPS?' Jon scremded. 'BUT U CANT MESS WITH TIME' Mariorty just laughed then said 'LOL U DON'T GET IT. I KILL THE DINOSAURS! NOT A METEOR! AHAHAHAAA!' Macklemore was amazed. 'U kill the dinos? How?'

'Don't bother with that sweetums 3 3 3' said Mariorty. 'Focus on the fact that u hav only like a day to live!' Then he pulled out another bomb like the tim bomb he had last chapter except backwards so it went off and he was transported back to the present time.

'Jon! We have to get out of here!' Sed Merman. 'Why? U heard Mariorty. We are gonners.' Jon was sad. Sherpa pulled him out of cave. 'Jon, we cant stay here. We have a better chance of surviving elswere. JON. THINK OF THE BABYS.' Jon got all brave & serious. 'OK Slurpclock. For the babys.'

Scamtop and Jon ran out of cave right b4 it got hit by a chunk of rock that was flying thru the air cuz a volcano had just sploded. 'RUN JON!' and they ran for hours and then they had 2 stop cuz Jon got tired. 'I cant run anymore Starflock.' Sed Jon and he sat down on a rock. Jon was tired and he absnitmindidly started rubbing his butt against the rock. (I promis it was absnitminded. Hes not kinky liek that.) Suddenly a big cloud of smok flew up and transformed into a genie that looks like the one from Aladdin except hes yellow and wears caveman clothes and has green hair and his name is Dave.

'I AM TEH MAGICAL BUTT ROCK GENIE.' Sed Dave. 'U HAVE 3 WISHES'

'I WISH I HAD A SANDWICH' sed Sinkrock and he got one. Then he wished for a side of potato chips that he alseo got. He was going to wish for a soda when Jon tackled him. 'I WISH WE WERE HOME' quietly yelled Jon. Then poof a blak hole opened. They were going to walk through when the heard a voice behind them. 'NO YOU CAN NOT LEAVE.'

They turned around and see an angle. (You know, from The Bible…or Supernatural.) 'I am afraid there is one thing I must get from you before I may return you to your time.' (The genie has disappeared by now, btw) 'Whats that' asked Jon. 'Your children.'

'Our children!? But they aren't even born!' said Lonkpog. Angel looked at him and said 'Yes, we know. But those two grow up to become Adam and Eve. They begin humanity.' 'I gues we have no choise then.' Sed Jon. Then the angel used angle magic to extract the unborn babys from the 2 men. Then Jon an Herjocks were suckeded into the balk hole. The las thing they see is the angel flying away with their unborn fetuses flooting by their side. Then They woke up in 221b.


	5. Teh Rise of Capitan Fabulous

HEYY GUYZE! Sry I took long to post a new chapter. Skhool. So anyhoo I think im gonna finish this story soon (Mainly cuz im runnin outta names for Snipsnap). Plz give me suggestions for wat I should write about next! Leave suggestions below (Or wherevs the comment thing is…leave a comment). So enjoy! Im not done yet but soon very soon.

'Lets never speak of that again Shanghai' said Jon. Sheepspit agred and tey pinky sweared on it. Ten they wondered 'where is Mariorty' and they looked behind them and bam there he was.

'HOW DID U GET OUT WTF!?' yellowed Mariorty. 'WITH THE POWER OF LOVEEEEE' Sreked Shaboom. '& a genie' added Jon. 'WEL OK BUT U STILL HAVENT FOUND UR CHILD AND I DON'T THINK U EVAR WILL! LOL!' Mariorty lauged and Benedict Cumberbatch Cryed.

'Plz give us our baby' he sed all sad. 'WELL OK U HOT SLAB OF SEXY' Sed Mariorty. ;BUT ONLY IF U GO ON A DATE WIF ME 2NITE HOT STUFF!'

'I cant do that 2 Jon.' Sed Syntax. Jon looked at him. 'Its for the greater good.' 'But…ur the greatest good ill evar have.' Pashinitely sed Skeevrock. Jon sihed. 'Jus remember that, babe. Do it 4 Haymitch.'

So Snoopy agred to go out with Mariorty and he sed that hed pick Scamplot up at 6. So tey went to 221b and got him all fancied up and tehn Mariorty smashed a new hole in the side of 221b cept this time he wasn't on the flying mororcycle he was riding a mootherfookin DRAGEN. (His name is Bill btw) Bill is rainbow colored like Mariortys sexuality so obvs tey are best buds and go hit on guy humans and dragons at their local arbeys 2gether.

So Scarebot hoped on Bills back and they flew off in2 the night even tho it was 6: o clock. 'SO WHERE DO U WANNA GO EAT, CAPITAN FABULOUS?' Asked Mariorty And Capitan Fabulous (that's Snarlook btw) sed idk. 'WELL HOW BOUT TGI FRIDAYS?' asked Mariorty. 'idk sure.' Capitan Fabulous sihed. 'OMGGG I KNEW U WOULD AGRE WIT ME WE HAV SOOOOO MUCH IN COMMON!' Squealed Mariorty.

So tey went to TGI Friedays and got some deep fried mac an cheese (Idk if uve had those but theyre goooood). So tey ate there rich, flavorful, gently curled macaroni pasta, paired with a creamy cheese sauce, a beautiful golden orange in hue. A sauce the color of a sunset on a clear summer's eve, and smooth as the fair and innocent bosom of a goddess. The combination, confined within a trusting layer of breadcrumbs, waits yearning, ever yearning, to be set free by that lucky druid who happens perchance upon this delicacy.

And oh, what a gentle captor those breadcrumbs are! The crunchy surface gives way to a soft but hearty interior, like a brave soldier protecting his ward. It is the frame to the Mona Lisa. The Romeo to the inner Juliet. It holds her in its strong arms and promises safety until the day when they must part. He caresses her golden orange hair and holds her close, and his crumb-y stubble tickles her wheat colored skin as they embrace everlasting.

And so they coexist until the time of freedom comes, when one innocent bite releases it all. And in that moment, time stops. Everything happens at once. The breadcrumbs gently release their grip on the serenity found within and lead the way for the warm, silky filling, as it trickles out of its haven and dances its way to your tongue where taste buds wait, unaware to the true splendor approaching.

And then everything rushes back, and you discover the greatest flavor known to mankind! Creamy, salty, cheesy, rich. Only enhanced by the pasta which parades about, capturing the attention of your teeth. Greater than the greatest ambrosia, it is. More legendary that the pomegranate seeds which Persephone most foolishly consumed. You sit back and revel in true nirvana. But alas, soon the show is over, sooner than you wished. But worry not, for there are still more left on your plate, waiting to be devoured.

But soon, Mariorty and Capitan Fabulous found that all good things come to an end and they were left with none to spare. So they went and got fro yo.


End file.
